RIBBON
by RandomGirl777
Summary: "Red RIBBON connecting me with you" and she is the Red RIBBON. [LoL, Kinda bad Summary] [ShindouXAkaraXKirino] [REQUESTED BY SAPPHIRESPADE] [REALLY CRAPPY FANFIC/SORRY]


_RIBBON_

"..._RIBBON_...kono Akai no ribbon.." Hanaraki Akara said quietly. "It's pretty.."

Hanaraki Akara. A 13-year-old Scarlet haired girl and has violet purple eyes.

She loves flowers.

She loves singing.

She loves dancing.

She loves Prism Stars.

She loves Idols.

She also loves...Ribbons.

"Akai no Ribbon!" A manily- yet feminine voice yelled.

"Huh?" Akara stopped walking and turned around, but found herself being hugged by a red head.

"Aka-chan, you look cuter with RIBBONS!" Akara's senior, Seto Midori shouted, and Akara covered her ears. "Ah," Midori noticed this and stopped. "Gomen'n Aka-chan,"

"I-it's alright, Sen-AH!" Akara cut herself off when a flash from a camera.

"Aka-chan~" Another of Akara's senior, Yamana Akane giggled.

"You look cute~" Sorano Aoi added.

"T-t-thanks..." Akara blushed. "B-but, maybe I should tie my hair up instead of having it tied to some locks of my hair."

"We'll help you!" Midori said.

"T-thank you," Akara said with an closed-eye smile and Akane took a picture.

* * *

"Shindou." Kirino Ranmaru said to his best friend. "Have you ever wondered why Akara-chan put ribbons in her hair?"

"What do you mean?" Shindou Takuto asked Kirino.

"I mean..." Kirino then whispered the rest to Shindou. "_I mean that, because, it's been going on for days_."

"Do you have a problem with it?" Shindou asked Kirino, and Kirino nodded 'no'.

"I'm just saying, it's weird, I mean, it's cute, but somehow weird." Kirino replied.

Yes. It has been going on for awhile. It's past a week, and Kirino now talks about it. Good job Kirino.

"So, what do you want to do?" Shindou asked Kirino.

"I don't know..." Kirino said. "What DO you think WE should DO?!"

"Kirino-!"

"Kirino-senpai! Shindou-senpai!" A softed voice yelled. "I have something to ask you!"

Shindou and Kirino jumped a bit. "Akara-chan!" They both yelled and a blush creeped on their faces.

"Senpai, I was wondering something." Akara stood in front of the DUO and gave a closed eye smile. "Aoi-chan said I looked cute with my hair tied up like this, what do you guys think?" Her soft voice went into Kirino's and Shindou's ears which made their heart melt.

"I-I-It looks cute..." Shindou said first, then turned away.

"Hontou'ni?(Really?)" Akara asked with an confused face, she was really just ignoring their red faces.

"Yeah," Shindou replied. "_Kirino, say something._" Shindou whispered to the girly boy.

"...akai ribbons.." Kirino said quietly.

"_Don't SAY THAT._" Shindou scold Kirino.

"I'm sorry!" Kirino yelled at Shindou.

Shindou was about to yell back, but then they heard laughing or giggling to put it.

"Senpai, it's a bit too funny, gomen." Akara slyly said.

"Nee, Akara-chan," Shindou said, now acting like Shindou-self. "Kirino has been wondering."

"Shindou!" Kirino yelled.

"Why have you been wearing ribbons?" Shindou asked Akara.

Akara looked a bit sad, touched the ribbon, but smiled.

"I don't know why, but," Akara took Shindou's and Kirino's hand. "when I wear this ribbon, I feel like I'm always with you two!"

"W-w-w-what do you mean?" Kirino asked, and he liked the feeling of Akara touching his hand. Then he thought. There was Shindou, and LoL.

"This, _Red RIBBON connecting me with you_ two," Akara said.

"Akara-chan." Shindou said quietly.

"You're.." Kirino said.

Shindou and Kirino looked at each others, then nodded at each other.

"Senpai?" Akara said.

"So you are the red ribbon." Shindou let go of Akara's hand.

"Shindou, don't forget that." Kirino said, and he also let go of Akara's hand.

"Shindou-senpai, Kirino-senpai?" Akara looked at both Shindou and Kirino when they came closer to Akara. "Se-se-senpai?!"

Chu~

Both Kirino and Shindou kissed Akara on the cheek.

Once the boys let go, they blushed and fainted.

LoL.

"Eh, Senpai?" Akara said with a confused face.

Boy, how clueless was she?

* * *

LoL, I wrote this on my iPod, copied it to my Laptop, edited it and yeah X3

It's SHORT... **TTTT-TTTT **

Gomen, Spring-senpai, -bows-

I made you wait a LONG time for this CRAPPY SHORT Story!

TakuAka or RanAka or TakuAkaRan...seems like Akane XD LoL.

I ship both, but I prefer TakuAka because both of them are in the Music Life, Kirino's just a third-wheel XD

LoL, I hoped you understand Spring-senpai!

Peace~!


End file.
